Gas powered turbines, such as those used in commercial turbine engines, utilize a compressor section to compress air, a combustor section to mix the compressed air with a fuel and ignite the mixture, and a turbine section to expand the resultant combustion gasses. The expansion of the resultant combustion gasses across the turbine section drives the turbine section to rotate. The turbine section is connected to the compressor section via a shaft, and rotation of the turbine section in turn drives the compressor section to rotate.
The compressor section, combustor section, and turbine section are interconnected via a primary flow path that provides a gas path through each of the sections. Within the flow path in each of the compressor section and the turbine section are multiple flow correcting vanes, rotors and stators. The flow correcting vanes, rotors and stators have an airfoil profile designed to impart desirable flow characteristics on the fluid flowing through the flow path. Further include throughout the flow path are multiple additional flow path components that span, or partially span, the flow path. The combustion gasses flowing through the turbine section are at high temperatures and expose the corresponding flow path components to high temperatures. To prevent damage resulting from this exposure, in some examples the flow path components are actively cooled using cooling flow paths contained within the flow path component.